beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heat Phoenix WA130WD
Note: This bey is free to be claimed by anyone who wants it. I no longer require it's services. Facebolt The Face Bolt depicts Phoenix, one of the 88 constellations in space. Phoenix was a mythical bird that when it died, it rose from the ashes and lived again. The Hasbro version, shows the face of Fireblaze while the Takara Tomy version, is the same albeit with the words, "Phoenix" under the face. However, the re-release of Burn Fireblaze from Hasbro is now tattooed and says "PhOeniX". However, if you choose to put the sticker on the Hasbro version, the face will no longer say "Phoenix". The face of Fireblaze is like that of a bird but in flames and is an orange in color. Energy Ring Fireblaze has a flame orange fire-like, design and is rather light. It is orange with black spots around it. Hasbro's release is the same but on the sides of the Face it doesn't say Phoenix on the stickers. Takara Tomy's Clear Wheel has yellow paint on it. It has good centrifugal force. Fusion Wheel Heat is a light wheel which is the light wheel version of Infinity. Heat Leone has many color variations, and is the most often used Bey by non-main characters. Some generic blades, however, are Heat Leone. Heat is composed of twelve blades, six large and six small. Heat has minimal space between the blades, reducing smash attack. You can also relate this wheel to Rock, as it has the large ridges that slightly curves down. Spintrack Wing Attack 130 is a Spin Track only featured on Thermal Lacerta and also found on Burn Serpent and Poison Phoenix from Random Booster Vol. 5. It resembles Wing 105 Track but without the two small pointed wings. The wings can be removed to become a 130. This Spin Track only just pokes out of Thermal. This can also be switched from clockwise to counter-clockwise and is free-spinning. WA130 is a 130-height Track with two aerofoil-shaped wings that rotate freely around the Track. By removing this piece, and flipping it over, the direction of the wings can be changed. These wings are negligible in battle: while they offer minor protection against lower Attack-Type opponents, there are better Tracks for this purpose. As the wings can scrape along the stadium floor, causing a loss of spin, WA130 is useless in Stamina combinations. The main appeal of this Track is its height. The 130 height has proven useful in certain Attack customisations. However, as it cannot make contact with lower opponents due to its free-spinning nature, it is considered less useful for this purpose than S130. In addition, the most popular user of this height, Fang, already comes with a plain 130 Track in its only release, Fang Leone 130W²D. Preformance Tip Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is that it's worse at regaining balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. However, while D can regain balance better, it cannot maintain it as well as WD, especially with heights of 170 and above. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like AS, EWD, and B:D were released; they have overshadowed WD. EWD has also overshadowed WD due to EWD's bearing to regain balance better and much better Stamina. W²D performs basically the same as WD though but with worse balance but better attack. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite its many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina/Defense-Type Performance Tip. It is translucent in colour. WD is works wonders with spin stealing beys. Most of them think Earth is a spin steal survivor, but it works only with Earth Eagle 145WD, and not Earth Virgo GB145 BS . It is only because of WD's wobbling ability. However, the 4D Performance Tip, B:D (Bearing Drive), is recommended because of better stamina, defense, and balance. Some Bladers experience a fast movement from WD, allowing the bey to dodge attackers, attack, or weaken the impact when hit by another bey. With this Performace Tip it moves in a slow movement and doesn't get hit around the stadium as much. It is clear in colour. Special Move Blazing Inferno PhOeniX launches into the sky ad lands directly on the opponents facebolt, releasesing a burst of heat. this throws the opponents bey off balance, createing an oppening for repeated strikes to the spin track with the addition of fire. Gallery Facebolt_FIREBLAZE_BB58_24980.png 180px-PHOENIX.jpg 180px-HEAT.jpg Track_wa130_img.jpg WDorange.jpg MFB_Phoenix.png|PhOeniX Category:Unregistered Beys Category:Unregistered Bey Category:Unregistered Beyblade Category:Free to claim